


Суперсолдаты тоже хотят в гамак

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив тает, он дома, он с Баки, все закончилось, и все, что Стив сейчас хочет, – свернуться в коконе подушек и одеял, притянуть Баки на себя, к себе, вплавить его в себя намертво и заснуть. Умом-то он понимает, что после горячего душа он почувствует себя почти человеком, но вымотанный до состояния нестояния организм жалобно просит Баки и покоя. </p><p>Или короче: Стив возвращается с трехдневной миссии выжатым лимоном, и как хорошо, что есть Баки, который сделает все и позаботится обо всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суперсолдаты тоже хотят в гамак

Стив тихо прикрывает входную дверь, устало позволяет щиту скользнуть вниз – прислонить его к стене, как обычно, не хватает сил. Стив вздыхает тяжело и приваливается к двери, тупо глядя на ботинки. Их нужно снять, думает Стив. Но он сейчас просто не согнется. Собрав последние остатки сил, он вяло возит ногой по полу в надежде, что ботинок просто соскочит, но как же, сукин сын сидит как влитой. Что и логично, если бы во время миссии с Капитана Америки слетали его хрустальные туфельки…

Стив опускает голову на дверь, глухо ударившись затылком, и длинно выдыхает.

– Стив?

Баки появляется в дверях немного сонный и помятый, будто не дождался Стива и задремал. Он окидывает Стива цепким взглядом, выискивая малейший намек на повреждения, и не найдя – расслабляется, вздыхает и подходит ближе.

– Устал? – тихо говорит он, и Стив кивает, слабо подергав за ремешок на форме. – Я помогу.

Баки плавно опускается на колени, принимаясь расшнуровывать ботинки. Он бодает Стива в бедро, поднимая голову и весело улыбаясь, и ловит усталый теплый взгляд Стива.

– Спасибо, – пытается сказать Стив, когда Баки заканчивает, но выходит не то сип, не то клекот, и Стив, прочистив горло, повторяет: – Спасибо, Бак.

Баки снова улыбается, поднимается и, скользнув руками Стиву за спину, подается вперед, одновременно с этим притягивая его к себе. Стив прижимается к Баки, теплому и все еще сонному, мягкому Баки, греется в его объятиях и чувствует, как тело напоследок предает – ноги становятся слабыми как желе, и Стив наваливается на Баки всем весом, слабо охнув.

– Бак…

– Шшшш, – шепчет Баки ему в ухо, – я тебя держу.

– Грязный, Бак.

Баки трется носом о его щеку, коротко лижет, стирая пот, усталость и грязь и тихо фыркает. Стив хочет сказать, чтобы Баки прекратил дурачиться, но он устал, так невыносимо устал, что ни на что сейчас не способен. Ему нужно в душ.

– Мне нужно в душ, – говорит он, и Баки понятливо кивает. И осторожно пятится в сторону ванной, таща Стива на буксире. 

Стив бы очень хотел воспротивиться, гордо пойти самому, но он этим вечером хуже новорожденного олененка, а Баки такой мягкий, и теплый, и заботливый. Он неспеша шагает к ванной, кося за спину, чтобы не налететь на неожиданное препятствие, его горячие ладони приятным грузом лежат на спине Стива, и Баки успевает все: и идти, и гладить Стива, и тепло дышать ему в ухо, шепча всякие глупые нежности. Стив тает, он дома, он с Баки, он в руках Баки, все закончилось, и все, что Стив сейчас хочет, – свернуться в коконе подушек и одеял, обернувшись Баки, притянуть его на себя, к себе, вплавить его в себя намертво и заснуть. Умом-то он понимает, что после горячего душа он почувствует себя почти человеком, но вымотанный до состояния нестояния организм жалобно просит Баки и покоя.

Доставив Стива в ванную, Баки прислоняет его к стене, не доверяя ни ногам Стива, ни его бодрости, включает воду, ловко увернувшись от ударившей в пол струи, и регулирует температуру, остановившись где-то между очень горячей и обжигающе горячей. Из душевой кабинки начинает валить пар, и Стив слабо выдыхает. Как хорошо, что есть Баки, который сделает все и позаботится обо всем.

– Давай, Стиви, – ласково говорит он, приближаясь и протягивая руки к ремешкам. Стив даже не пытается ему помочь, не в силах поднять руку, и Баки сноровисто расстегивает их, стягивая форму Стива с большим опытом. Стив прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, как страстно этот опыт Баки нарабатывал, встречая Стива с заданий. 

Баки снова опускается на колени, осторожно помогая Стиву высвободиться из форменных штанов, но вообще-то, конечно, кто тут еще кому помогает; Стив еле-еле переступает с ноги на ногу, Баки наконец-то откидывает их прочь и за пару секунд раздевается сам. Большой. Опыт.

– Давай, сладкий, немного осталось, – говорит Баки, подхватывая Стива снова, прижимая к себе и делая шаг в сторону душа. Стив фыркает, не сумев сдержать возмущение – сладкий!

– Что не так, мой хороший? – спрашивает Баки, и в его голосе явственно слышится веселье. – Баки позаботится о своей детке.

– Баки, ах ты!.. – выдыхает Стив и неслышно смеется.

– Ну зато взбодрился, – ухмыляется ему Баки и, перекинув весь вес Стива на бионическую руку, проверяет воду живой – на всякий случай. Стиву сегодня еще ожогов не хватало.

– Я в ужасе, – бормочет он Баки в шею, а тот только глаза закатывает.

Баки затаскивает Стива в душевую кабинку, прислоняет к стене, и Стив ощущает себя очень большой и очень бесполезной подпоркой для стен. Баки выдавливает немного геля для душа, растирает меж ладоней и приступает к мытью Стива, медленно и нежно оглаживая каждый мускул тела, массируя и надавливая там, где под пальцами чувствуется напряжение. Стив вздыхает от удовольствия, подставляется под руки и чуть не падает, потянувшись за прикосновением.

– Ох, сладкий, такой нетерпеливый, – тянет Баки своим самым сексуальным голосом, а затем издает смешок, увидев, с каким ужасом смотрит на него Стив.

– Бак, ну серьезно, это просто кошмар какой-то.

– Что! – возмущается Баки. – Я очень хорош в этом! – и, увидев на лице Стива выражение близкое к “да-да, конечно”, мстительно сощуривается. – Меня ранит твое недоверие, – говорит он, а затем, помолчав, добавляет, понизив голос и прикрыв глаза:

– Мой капитан.

– Бак, – мгновенно серьезнеет Стив, вздрагивая все телом. – Бак, я не…

– Почему тебе не нравится, когда я зову тебя сладким? Ты – самое вкусное, что я пробовал в своей жизни, – медленно произносит Баки в губы Стиву, медленно проводит по ним языком и медленно отстраняется, не отпуская взгляд Стива – совершенно черный и безумный взгляд Стива. А потом скашивает глаза вниз и: – О, не так уж ты и устал, я смотрю.

Стива колотит крупная дрожь, и у него крепко стоит, но будто бы у него был выбор. Будто бы у него когда-либо был выбор, когда Баки смотрит на него так, говорит так, облизывается так, словно перед ним самое вкусное лакомство мира. Но Стив не может сейчас, он абсолютно выжат, он не уверен, что даже на поцелуй силы найдет, что уж там говорить про Баки и его жадные и ненасытные дырки. Он не сможет.

– Бак, я не… – начинает он, но дыхания не хватает и сил – тоже.

– Я знаю, – Баки тут же отбрасывает всю игривость и мягко проводит по его телу ладонями, смывая мыльную пену. – Я знаю, – нежно повторяет он, вплотную притираясь к твердому Стиву и его не менее твердому члену. – Я сделаю все сам.

Стив потерянно кивает, и тут случается то, что случается сегодня уже не впервые, – ноги посылают Стива подальше и тот рухнул бы на пол, если бы не Баки.

– И куда ты собрался, Стиви? – сдавленно интересуется Баки, пытаясь снова пристроить того у стены.

– Я не выстою, Бак, – стонет расстроенно Стив, и Баки вздыхает, аккуратно опуская его на пол:

– А кто ж постоит тогда за Америку, Стиви.

Баки устраивает его поудобнее, тянется убавить напор воды и наконец-то садится Стиву на колени.

– Жестковато тут, – ухмыляется он, елозя по члену и вырывая у Стива невнятные звуки. 

– Баки, – просит Стив, и Баки перестает дразниться, окинув взглядом его уставшее лицо.

– Очень хочешь? – серьезно спрашивает он и, сжалившись, приподнимается, рукой приставляя головку ко входу.

Стив округляет глаза и – откуда-то силы же взялись – пытается притормозить Баки, но тот только встряхивает головой и рычит:

– Да отвяжись ты! Я готов!

Стив не верит, что значит готов, проклятая миссия длилась три дня, три дня никакого секса для Баки, и что-то Стив не заметил, чтобы одной рукой Баки мыл Стива, а другой – готовил себя для него.

Стив упрям, так же упрям, как и Баки, он умирает от усталости, но продолжает вяло сопротивляться, пока Баки не впечатывает его собой в стену и тихо, угрожающе не говорит ему в лицо, пронзая взглядом:

– Три дня, Стив. Три.

А потом прикрывает глаза, выдыхая жалко:

– Я скучал.

И целует. Широко открывая рот, пытаясь заглотить, всосать, забрать все себе, забираясь языком глубоко, лаская все, до чего может достать, ведя себя так по-хозяйски, будто рот этот принадлежит ему. Стив открывается навстречу, коротко стонет, способный только принимать, поцелуй грязный, жаркий, мокрый, больше похожий на трах, чем на ласку, Стив не может соперничать с истосковавшимся Баки, не сейчас, и его ответные движения просто сметает агрессия и напор жадного Баки.

Наконец Баки отрывается от него, тяжело дыша и слизывая их общую слюну с губ Стива, пытается сказать, да выходит не особо внятно:

– Терпел столько, думал, тебе не до того будет, устал, наверное, не захочешь, – Стив стонет на эту явную чепуху, когда это он не хотел Баки, что за глупости, а тот продолжает: – Очень скучал по тебе, Стиви, каждый вечер.

– Каждый… – начинает Стив и задыхается от картины перед глазами. – То есть…

– Сказал же, – ухмыляется Баки, пристраиваясь к члену Стива, – готов.

И резко опускается.

– Баки!.. – выгибается Стив, потому что да, Баки готов, но вот Стив готов не был, к такому никогда не будешь готовым, три дня, как он прожил три дня без этого ощущения тесного и горячего Баки на своем члене. Жарко пульсирующего, жадно стонущего и голодно насаживающегося, будто не три дня без Стива провел, а три года. Баки внутри неважно растянутый и немного влажный, будто трахал себя вечером на взводе, будто одно желание было – дотянуться до простаты и ласкать ее до изнеможения, чтобы скорее кончить. Будто торопился, с трудом скользя и чуть не забыв о смазке.

Стив пытается податься вверх, вбиться в Баки, но чертово тело точно решило, где его предел, поэтому Стив может только беспомощно постанывать и смотреть, как наслаждается его членом Баки, опираясь на его колени, откинувшись назад и самозабвенно трахая себя. Стив не против, Стив любит делать людям добро, но, черт возьми, Баки, пожалуйста…

– ...Быстрее! – просит Стив в отчаянии, и Баки дрожаще выдыхает, меняя положение. Он подается вперед, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от Стива, ерзает, проверяя устойчивость и с места берет сумасшедший темп. Он пристально смотрит Стиву в глаза, выискивая намек на неудовлетворение, скачет на его члене как бешеный, слушая жалобные и отчаянные стоны, но сам молчит, только тяжело дышит, сосредоточенно и будто от боли сведя брови.

– Вот так, Стиви? Так хорошо? – еле слышно выдыхает он, и Стив мотает головой не в силах ничего сказать. – Я приму это за да.

Стив чувствует, что он близок, чувствует, что его скоро швырнет за грань, потому что слишком хорошо, сильнее, чем обычно, господи, всего три дня, а что будет если неделю, но нет, они не выдержат неделю. 

– Бак, – стонет он, и тот отрывисто кивает, понимая. И ускоряясь.

Господи, Стив сейчас умрет.

Сердце стучит как безумное, от пара нечем дышать, слишком жарко – горячая вода, горячие стены, горячий Баки – и внутри, и снаружи. Стива выгибает навстречу, он почти, он сейчас…

Разочарованно стонет. Он слишком вымотался, измученное тело больше не может ничего.

– Баки, – почти рыдает он, – я не могу, мне нужно больше. 

Баки твердо кивает и приближается к лицу Стива. Лижет того в скулу, засасывает кожу под челюстью и утыкается носом ему в ухо, не прекращая насаживаться.

– Что ты хочешь еще, Стиви? Рассказать тебе, как я люблю твой член? Как днями и ночами не слезал бы с него? – шепчет ему Баки, едва слышимый за стивовым речитативом “Баки-Баки-о-боже-Баки”. – Я бы на миссии только за этим и ходил – чтобы ничто не могло разлучить нас. Ты ведь терпеливый и серьезный, тебя отвлечь невозможно. Это большой плюс, Стиви, я мог бы отсасывать тебе, пока ты ведешь инструктаж, так ведь? И ты бы ни слова не перепутал. Или, – повышает голос Баки, потому что Стив становится все громче и отчаяннее, – или я мог бы встречать тебя здесь, у двери, на коленях, ты зайти не успеешь, Стиви, как без штанов окажешься и с членом глубоко в моей глотке. Или на кровати? Я буду ждать тебя там, покорный, жаждущий, готовый для тебя. Или еще лучше, – пытается перевести дыхание Баки, но вскрикивает от внезапной боли – Стив впился зубами в его шею, до крови, глаза его зажмурены, брови застыли изломанной дугой, ресницы намокли от слез. Стив так хочет, господи, до боли хочет кончить, Баки тяжело сглатывает, обхватывает Стива живой рукой за затылок и прижимает к истерзанной шее, поощряя. И продолжает: – Или еще лучше, Стиви. Ты можешь привязать меня к кровати и готовить, долго, со вкусом готовить, как тебе нравится, так, как ты хочешь, доводить меня до грани, а потом собраться и уйти, – Баки тяжело дышит, болезненно постанывает, но не сдается: – Первое время я буду терпеть, потому что я гордый. Но моя гордость не вечна, когда речь идет о твоем члене. Я буду просить, умолять, но в пустоту – ведь ты вернешься только вечером. Весь день я буду грезить о твоем члене, выгибаться и рыдать, а потом ты придешь. И дашь мне то, что и так принадлежит мне.

На последних словах Стив не выдерживает и кончает – вымученно, устало, но так хорошо, так необходимо. Огромная волна облегчения и слабости накатывает мгновенно, и Стив сползает по стене на пол, позволяя горячей воде омывать свое сытое, но вымотанное тело. Баки рядом, напряженный, стоит на коленях, опираясь на стену и опустив голову, с трудом дышит и дрожит.

– Хей, Стиви, – хрипло говорит он и поднимает взгляд. – Хочешь посмотреть?

Стив заторможенно моргает, а затем еле заметно кивает, но Баки этого достаточно. Он поворачивается, прислоняется спиной к стене и садится на пол, разводя ноги. Одной рукой он отводит ягодицу в сторону, а вторую – бионическую – с силой засаживает до костяшек, сразу четыре пальца, выдавливая изнутри сперму Стива, Баки выгибает, он стонет довольно, на пробу пытаясь пропихнуть ее дальше, но слишком много, даже после Стива, и Баки выдыхает, облизывает красные губы и вынимает ладонь, чтобы аккуратно засунуть один палец.

Стив смотрит остановившимся взглядом и понимает, что попал. Баки дразнит себя то одним, то двумя пальцами, и Стив может только представить, какую пустоту чувствует Баки, как жаждет он быть наполненным, но медлит, то жестко тараня себя пальцами, то еле касаясь самими кончиками припухшего, голодно пульсирующего входа, сам себя наказывая, но больше всего наказывая Стива. 

Вдруг он снова резко вводит четыре пальца, быстро и ритмично трахая себя рукой, коротко и отчаянно постанывая с каждым прикосновением к простате. Второй рукой он все так и оттягивает ягодицу, издевательски открывая Стиву потрясающий вид, и все так же не трогая себя. Не щипая соски, не поглаживая живот, не лаская член – только его рука и растраханная натруженная дырка. Баки будет очень сложно достичь оргазма, с учетом того, что он, видимо, до прихода Стива уже неплохо развлекся, но Баки упрям – сегодня тяжело было Стиву, и Баки хочет тяжело сделать себе, тоже вымученно кончить. И устроить прекрасное представление. О господи, как же Баки любит удовольствие. И как будто услышав мысли Стива, Баки говорит, задыхаясь:

– К слову, Стиви. Я не шутил про кровать. 

Он ускоряет движения, подмахивая себе задом и бесстыдно выгибаясь, и срывается:

– Боже, Стив!

Ему мало, явственно мало, Стив видит это невооруженным взглядом, Баки понимает это тоже, с трудом пропихивая ладонь дальше и пытаясь ввести большой палец. Не получается, Баки не может остановиться, а с наскоку – не войдет, он жалобно кричит, сползая ниже, почти укладываясь на пол полностью и не оставляя попыток трахнуть себя целой рукой.

Стив не может на это смотреть, на такого отчаянного Баки, но и помочь не может: тело тяжелое и неповоротливое, не слушается совершенно, и все, что остается Стиву, – прикипеть взглядом, запоминать все до мельчайших подробностей, любоваться. Потому что даже сейчас – особенно сейчас – потерянный в удовольствии и отчаянии Баки – невероятно прекрасен. Стив собирается с силами и слабо протягивает руку, кладя ее Баки на бедро, опасно близко к члену, но не на него – поза и так не слишком удобная. Баки кричит, почувствовав прикосновение, его выламывает в оргазме, и Стив удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза. Теперь сытых двое.

Баки пару минут лежит на полу, игнорируя льющуюся сверху воду и приводя дыхание в порядок. Привстает на дрожащие ноги, издает смешок, качает головой и нависает над Стивом. Ласково омывает его от чего бы то ни было, ополаскивается сам и выключает наконец-таки воду.

– Обожаю наши совместные купания, – говорит он хрипло, и Стив резко выдыхает, что в данной ситуации можно расценивать как смех.

Стив совсем овощ, он даже моргает с трудом, так что Баки приносит полотенца прям в душевую кабину, плюнув на все – хоть течь с них не будет и то хлеб. Вытирает Стива, вытирается сам, бросает полотенца на пол (черт с ними), подхватывает Стива под зад и перекидывает через плечо. И Стиву очень сложно не смотреть на задницу Баки и игнорировать его слегка неуверенную походку. Стив спишет это на лишний груз в виде себя, а не… Не… В общем, это все лишний груз.

До спальни они добираются без приключений, Баки аккуратно опускает Стива на разобранную кровать, и Стив только потом понимает, что это кокон из одеяла, пледа и подушек. Господи, Баки волшебник. Он устраивает Стива удобнее, ныряет в теплую кучу и плотно прижимается к Стиву, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами.

– Стиви, – шепчет он, Стив с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Баки и видит, как тепло и ласково тот смотрит на него. – Приятных снов. Я выключу старкфон утром.

Стив моргает в знак согласия, Баки легко целует в уголок губ и зарывается носом ему в шею.


End file.
